


Dear Sergeant Hale

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [111]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Letters, M/M, Military Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words trust, sweet and wake.





	Dear Sergeant Hale

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/179316358114/okay-time-to-catch-up-this-was-for-the)
> 
> Also, in my mind, Stiles started writing to Derek through some program, but they had never met. And they kept in contact through letters until Derek came home.

_ Dear Sergeant Hale, _

_ I trust this letter finds you well. _

Derek smiled as he read the beginning of the letter. Stiles always started off so formal, but by the end he was practically rambling. This letter was no different, Derek quickly realized, when he read all the different ways people had tried to bribe Stiles out of parking tickets. His rambling was actually quite sweet, though Derek would never admit that to Stiles.

The thought made his heart stutter. It was hard to believe that tomorrow, after he woke up, he’d be heading back home and would finally meet Stiles.


End file.
